Podchody
by Zilidya D. Ragon
Summary: Harry Potter jest teraz, po pokonaniu Wiadomo Kogo, najlepszą partią w Magicznym Świecie.
1. Chapter 1

**Podchody**

Autor: Zilidya

Beta: Euphoria

Paring: SS/HP

**Spełnienie życzenia Sary**** R.**

Cz.1.

— Mówię przecież wyraźnie. Jeśli chcecie czegokolwiek od Pottera, zgrozy mojego życia, to musicie zatańczyć przed nim taniec erotyczny jakiego dotąd nie widział. A pewnie nie widział żadnego.

Draco i Ron patrzyli na Snape'a przerażeni. Dopiero weszli do sali laboratoryjnej, by odbębnić szlaban, jak zawsze mówił Weasley, gdy dziwnym trafem profesor podsłuchał ich rozmowę o Harrym. Już dawno po szkole krążyły zakłady, kto będzie pierwszy, który dobierze się do cnoty Wybrańca. Rudzielec i blondyn jak na razie znajdowali się na wysokich miejscach, tuż po paru dziewczynach.

Po tym jak Potter pokonał Wiadomo-Kogo, stał się bardzo obleganą partią małżeńską. Mało kogo interesowało zdanie osiemnastoletniego już chłopaka, który chciał tylko ukończyć szkołę i znaleźć sobie jakieś spokojne zajęcie na resztę życia.

— Profesorze, na pewno dobrze się pan czuje? — zapytał mocno zaniepokojony Malfoy.

— Oczywiście, że tak. Chciałbym tylko, aby ta farsa wreszcie się skończyła. Czym szybciej Złote Pacholę znajdzie swoją drugą połowę, tym lepiej. Przez te wasze zakłady i podchody nie można normalnie prowadzić lekcji. — Wyrzucał z siebie prawie na jednym oddechu Postrach Hogwartu.

Nastoletni chłopcy popatrzyli na siebie, wzruszając na koniec ramionami. Po zwycięstwie i odratowaniu Snape'a z rąk śmierci, zmienił się trochę, ale nie na tyle, żeby mogli przestać się go bać. Nadal był ich profesorem i respekt mroczna aura, którą wokół siebie roztaczał, przynosił te same efekty co wcześniej – bezgraniczny respekt.

— Kociołki są w tamtym kącie, jak skończycie jesteście wolni. To powinno was nauczyć, że ze mną się nie zadziera. I bez różdżki, panie Malfoy! — rzucił na koniec i wrócił do pracy, którą się wcześniej zajmował.

— To wcale nie jest głupi pomysł — szepnął Draco, pochylając się nad pierwszym kociołkiem umorusanym obrzydliwie klejącą się mazią.

— Co? — Nie skojarzył w pierwszej chwili Ron. — Masz na myśli taniec przed Harrym?

— Tak. Jestem piękny, więc w moim wydaniu na pewno mu się spodobam — chełpił się Malfoy, wypinając dumnie pierś.

— Jak tam chcesz. — Ron nie był tego taki pewien.

— Harry, pomyśl chociaż przez chwilę rozsądnie.

Chłopak przewrócił oczami, za co otrzymał książką po głowie.

Hermiony należało się bać. Mało kto o tym wiedział. Harry Potter należał do niewielkiego grona uświadomionych w tej kwestii. Bał się jej, bardziej nawet niż Snape'a. Z tym ostatnim to może przesada, bo raczej inne uczucia niż strach brały u niego górę, ale o tym nikt nie wiedział.

Odsunął się prewencyjnie poza zasięg _Historii Hogwartu_, masując głowę.

— Nie mam najmniejszej ochoty być czyjąkolwiek parą. Jeśli już kogoś wybiorę, będzie to moja decyzja, mojego serca, a nie cudzej zachłanności na mój majątek, sławę czy co tam sobie ubzdurają. I nie Hermiono, nie jesteś na mojej liście tych do wzięcia. Przykro mi, nie preferuję dziewczyn — dodał ciszej.

_I dzieciaków_, pomyślał na koniec.

Severus zamknął drzwi za ostatnimi swoimi ofiarami i uśmiechnął się złośliwie. _Dzieciakami tak łatwo manipulować._

Sam sobie gratulował pomysłu, by powiedzieć dwójce najwyżej notowanych o tańcu erotycznym, którego był całkiem pewien - Potter nie znał, a może wręcz przerazi się jeszcze bardziej, nawet gdyby był uświadomiony w tej kwestii. Chłopak nie był swoim ojcem (dotarło to nareszcie do jego mózgu zawalonego recepturami eliksirów) i na pewno nie preferował takich podchodów. Mógłby się założyć o Felix Felicis, że ma duszę romantyka i to na najwyższym poziomie. Miał zamiar ją wykorzystać. Teraz musi tylko przerzedzić szeregi chętnych, obrzydzić im nawet próbowanie zbliżania się do Pottera. Nie żeby sam miał ochotę na bachora, no bo po co?

Chciał tylko ciszy i spokoju.

Harry myślał, że udało mu się uciec bezpiecznie do Pokoju Życzeń, ale po zamknięciu drzwi zrozumiał, że się pomylił i to bardzo drastycznie. Prosił o miejsce, gdzie mógłby odpocząć od zgiełku wokół jego osoby, ale na pewno nie chciał sypialni i to z tak ogromnym łożem oraz... z rurą po środku pokoju.

Rurą, do której łasił się Malfoy ubrany tylko i wyłącznie w złote, obcisłe stringi w małe diamenciki w miejscu wybrzuszenia z przodu. Kamyczki układały się w strzałkę ku górze. Brunet patrzył jak zahipnotyzowany, ale i przerażony.

Zaczął się cofać w chwili, gdy małe guziczki po bokach bielizny blondyna zaczęły się same rozpinać, grożąc...

I groźbą się skończyło, bo Harry pędem wypadł na korytarz, głośno trzaskając drzwiami. Zachował jeszcze tyle spokoju, by nie krzyczeć z przerażenia. Jeszcze ktoś wziąłby go za opętanego.

Severus zaczął wprowadzać plan bardzo szybko, bo już kolejnego dnia.

— Greengrass, jeszcze raz zobaczę nie przepisowy strój na korytarzach, to będziesz prosić rodziców, i to w trybie pilnym, o zmianę szkoły.

Dziewczyna zakryła swoją, bardzo mini, spódniczkę, schodząc z ławki na przeciwko wręcz zielonego Pottera, przed którym odstawiała jakiś gorszący występ. Korzystała z chwili bez grona pedagogicznego za stołem.

Severus uśmiechnął się mrocznie, plotka o tańcu krążyła już po szkole.

— Boot, natychmiast proszę zabrać te wszędobylskie rączki z tylnej części Pottera. Raczej nie wydaje się być zadowolony z takiej wersji pomocy przy eliksirze.

Terry odsunął się od Gryfona z bardzo niemrawą miną, za co Potter był bardzo szczęśliwy. Zaczynał doceniać szpiegowskie oczy Snape'a, wyłapujące wszystko i wszędzie.

— Edgecombe, czyżby panna pomyliła Domy, raczej Ravenclaw nie jest w tę stronę.

Severus złapał dziewczynę za ramię, gdy próbowała przecisnąć się za Harrym przez portret Grubej Damy.

— Pritchard, czy nie jest pan aby za młody na tego typu zabawy. Użycie zaklęcia na uczniu zostanie wpisane w pańską dokumentację.

Potter prawie się rozpłakał z ulgi, gdy jego adwersarz nagle zniknął z jego ciała, a on mógł ukryć pewne części swego ciała, które zostały wyciągnięte bez zgody właściciela.

_Drętwota_, zdjęta z niego w tej samej chwili, bardzo pomogła w tej czynności.

— Ackerley, Quirke! Proszę zostawić Pottera! Dwa tygodnie szlabanu z Filchem. Myślę, że pewne rzadko używane sale bardzo ucieszą się waszą wizytą.

Tym razem Severus już prawie warczał. Widok dwóch chłopaków, przyciskających Pottera do ściany w wiadomym celu, rozsierdził go niemiłosiernie. Osobiście pozwolił Filchowi na wysłanie ich do najgorszej części lochów, by je posprzątali.

— Spinnet, odkleisz się sama czy mam ci łaskawie pomóc? Potter, lepiej idź do Pomfrey zanim zabrudzisz cały korytarz posoką.

Tu interwencja była więcej niż wymagana. Zalotnik tak bardzo pragnął pocałować Wybrańca, że przegryzł mu wargę i krew spływała wąskim strumykiem po brodzie chłopaka. Szybkie zniknięcie nie pomogło, punkty i tak zostały odebrane jej Domowi.

— A pan nie ma czasem jakiegoś eliksiru? — zapytał cicho ranny. — Do szpitala są trzy piętra i mogę jeszcze kogoś spotkać.

— Za mną, Potter! — nakazał ostro profesor, rozglądając się po ciemnych lochach.

O tej porze nikogo nie było na korytarzu i chyba dlatego napastnik zwabił tutaj bruneta.

— Dziękuję, panu — odezwał się nagle chłopak, gdy został wpuszczony do gabinetu mistrza eliksirów.

— Siadaj, pójdę po maść.

Harry opadł na fotel z wyraźną ulgą. Był zmęczony tymi wszystkimi podchodami. Cały czas musiał uważać, nawet na przyjaciół. Czuł się jak zaszczute zwierze podczas nagonki. Przymknął oczy, opierając głowę o zagłówek fotela, ciężko wzdychając.

— Czyżby sława zmęczyła Złotego Chłopca? — Sarkastyczna uwaga spowodowała uśmiech na pokaleczonych wargach Gryfona.

— Przynajmniej pan się nie zmienił, profesorze — mruknął, czując jak z rany spłynęła kolejna strużka krwi.

Chłodny dotyk na brodzie spowodował, że otworzył oczy. Snape pochylał się nad nim i mokrym ręcznikiem przemywał bardzo ostrożnie czerwone smugi.

Harry zamarł, gdy palce mężczyzny zaczęły dotykać jego ust. Robił to tak delikatnie, że Harry'emu kojarzyło się to z pieszczotą, a nie badaniem stanu jego warg.

— Jest zbyt głęboko rozcięta. Muszę ją najpierw zasklepić.

Severus wyjął różdżkę i zaintonował zaklęcie leczące. Miłe mrowienie pojawiło się na wardze Gryfona.

— Teraz wsmaruję maść, by nie pozostała blizna — poinformował cicho mężczyzna.

Harry nie wiedział czy profesor robi to specjalnie, czy po prostu fakt, że to on go uratował od niechybnej śmierci, zmienił trochę podejście Snape'a do jego osoby. Głos Severusa był teraz nawet miły, choć nadal mroczny, ale ciekawie działający na chłopaka. Każda komórka odpowiadała drżeniem, gdy ten mówił.

— Posiedź tu chwilę. Maść potrzebuje czasu na działanie.

Potter omal nie jęknął rozczarowany, gdy palce z jego wargi zniknęły. Cóż, pozostał mu jeszcze głos, który trzeba było zmusić do mówienia.

— Czy jest pan świadom, profesorze, że wkrótce Domy będą miały tyle samo punktów? Chyba nigdy dotąd nie zdarzył się poczwórny remis. — Rozpoczął rozmowę, starając się wciągnąć w nią mężczyznę.

— I nie zdarzy się. Zerowa punktacja to nie remis. Sami są sobie winni. To szkoła, nie centrum randkowe.

Harry spuścił głowę zasmucony.

— Myśli pan, że byłoby lepiej, gdybym opuścił szkołę? Wtedy wszystko by się uspokoiło.

— Jak zwykle bohaterski Potter bierze wszystko na siebie. Nadal uważam, że poziom twojej inteligencji jest zatrważająco niski. To wszyscy pozostali powinni przemyśleć swoje zachowanie, nie ty.

Chłopak uniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego pełen szoku.

— Czy pan właśnie stara się przekonać mnie do pozostania?

— Ależ skąd! — zaprzeczył lodowato i z wyraźną ironią. — Ale nie mam zamiaru przeżywać tych fanaberii wszystkich uczniów kolejny raz w przyszłych latach, gdyby okazało się, że chcesz jednak kontynuować naukę i zdecydowałeś się wrócić. Mam nadzieję, że zakończy się to jeszcze tego roku. Poza tym na zewnątrz będzie tylko gorzej.

— Tu przynajmniej mam się gdzie schować — szepnął, znów przymykając oczy i opierając głowę o zagłówek.

Severus przyjrzał się dokładniej nastolatkowi. Nawet teraz, po tym jak wojna się skończyła, nie wyglądał za dobrze. Fakt, że jest pełnoletni, pozwolił mu na zakup odpowiednich ubrań, które nie zostały skonfiskowane przez jego opiekunów. Jednak to nie było w stanie ukryć jego bladej cery czy podkrążonych oczu.

Nastąpiła dłuższa chwila ciszy i profesor spostrzegł, że chłopak najzwyczajniej w świecie zasnął. Czyżby ta hałastra nie dawała mu nawet spać?

Kilkanaście minut później chłopak zaczął cicho jęczeć, zwracając ponownie uwagę mężczyzny. Wstał powoli zza biurka, gdzie sprawdzał ostatnie eseje i podszedł do śpiącego.

Chłopaka najwyraźniej dręczył koszmar, tego był pewien. Kilka łez potoczyło się po policzkach, wykrzywionych psychicznym cierpieniem.

— Ci... Wszystko jest już dobrze — szepnął cicho, głaszcząc Harry'ego po włosach.

Ten natychmiast wtulił się w dłoń, jakby szukając bezpiecznej przystani. Gorące ręce bruneta nie chciały puścić ręki Severusa. Kciuk Pottera nieświadomie zataczał kręgi we wnętrzu dłoni profesora.


	2. Chapter 2

Podchody

Cz.2.

Gdy Harry się obudził, był sam. Napisał szybko podziękowanie za pomoc i przeprosiny za zaśnięcie, na kawałku czystego pergaminu. Potem wrócił do Wieży Gryffindoru tylko po to, by wiadomość od Lupina wyciągnęła go do Pokoju Życzeń. Po ostatnich rewelacjach nie przepadał za tym miejscem, choć wcześniej bardzo przyjemnie spędzał tam czas.

Teraz jednak był tam przyjaciel jego ojca, więc czuł się w miarę bezpiecznie. W którymś z korytarzy mignęła mu bardzo dobrze znana czarna szata pewnego profesora i przystanął, uśmiechając się do siebie. Ten widok kojarzył mu się z ostoją i ochroną.

Drzwi czekały lekko uchylone, więc szybko wszedł do środka. Remus stał przy oknie, obserwując co się dzieje na zewnątrz.

— Witaj, Remusie. Pisałeś, że to pilne. — Podszedł do mężczyzny.

— Można by to tak nazwać, Harry. — Złote spojrzenie zatrzymało go w miejscu, ale nie przeszkodziło to wilkołakowi do zagarnięcia upatrzonej ofiary w swoje ramiona.

Po raz kolejny tego dnia Harry zamarł.

— Nawet ty, Remusie? — odepchnął go delikatnie, z wyrzutem w głosie. — Dlaczego?

— Harry? Myślałem...

— Źle myślałeś! — przerwał mu od razu, nawet nie chcąc słyszeć tłumaczeń.

Miał dosyć grania na jego uczuciach wspomnieniami o ojcu, Huncwotach, czy matce. Oni wszyscy nie żyli. Niewiele brakowało, a i Remus dołączyłby do nich wraz z Tonks. Tylko pomoc Hermiony i Draco (do dziś pozostawało tajemnicą skąd znał tak potężne czary leczące) pozwoliło uratować wiele osób. Właśnie dzięki tej pomocy Malfoy dostał krzyżyk z odpowiedniej strony ułaskawienia. Zeznania Pottera i Snape'a tylko potwierdziły stanowisko latorośli Lucjusza w tej wojnie. Przynajmniej dziedzic mógł cieszyć się wolnością.

Teraz jednak Harry wolałby, żeby nie pomagał tak usilnie w ratowaniu.

_Nie!_

_To było bardzo samolubne. Nie miał prawa tak myśleć!_

Westchnął ciężko i zaczął się cofać w stronę drzwi. Znowu.

— Harry, nie zostawiaj mnie. — Remus znów chciał przytulić chłopaka i wyciągnął w jego stronę ramiona.

Całe szczęście ten moment wybrał sobie Irytek na swoje zabawy. Gdy Harry już się wysuszył po przymusowej kąpieli i ukrył przed wszystkimi w jednej z pustych sal, zaczął się zastanawiać jak poltergeist dostał się do Pokoju Życzeń. Normalnie nie miał tam wstępu, chyba że ktoś go wpuścił.

W tym tempie podrywów każdy będzie chciał go okręcić sobie wokół palca jeszcze w tym miesiącu. Potem może być tylko ostrzej, jak zacznie się mocniej bronić. Nie rozumiał ich, przecież mieli jeszcze czas - byli młodzi. Dlaczego tak bardzo chcieli jego skromnej osoby właśnie teraz?

— Harry! — wołanie Lupina wytrąciło go z rozmyślań, gdy opuszczał salę.

Obejrzał się przestraszony za siebie, a widząc wilkołaka idącego w jego stronę spanikował i zaczął uciekać.

Remus go nie gonił, ale on tego nie zauważył. Parł na przód ze świadomością zagrożenia depczącego mu po piętach. Tak się przestraszył, choć przecież w tym wieku powinien opanować tego typu uczucie, że nie patrzył jak biegnie. Jego stopy nagle straciły podłoże i runął ze schodów, które w tej samej chwili poruszyły się, a Harry nadal w powietrzu zobaczył pod sobą pustą przestrzeń z bardzo dalekim dnem.

— _Wingardium Leviosa!_

Ten głos mógł rozpoznać wszędzie, a po wylądowaniu miał wielką ochotę wtulić się w te czarne szaty i nigdy już ich nie puszczać.

— Nie jestem twoim misiem, Potter. — Ironiczna uwaga spowodowała, że Harry otworzył oczy.

Jego dłonie natychmiast puściły ramiona Severusa. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy się go złapał dla równowagi.

— Przepraszam, profesorze. I dziękuję.

— Chyba ktoś powinien cię w końcu uświadomić, Potter! — W głowie Gryfona zapaliła się ostrzegawcza lampka. — Ludzie nie potrafią sami latać.

Westchnięcie ulgi z ust chłopaka spowodowało jednoczesne uniesienie brwi przez Mistrza Eliksirów.

— Wiem, proszę pana. Po prostu się potknąłem, a schody nagle ruszyły. — Przypomniał sobie w tej chwili dlaczego biegł.

Spanikowany obrócił się, szukając Remusa. Panika widoczna na twarzy chłopaka nie uszła uwadze mężczyzny. Podążył za spojrzeniem ucznia.

— Kto tym razem cię napastuje?

— Remus... Skąd pan...? — Odwrócił się zaskoczony.

— Wierz mi, Potter. Tylko ślepiec nie zwróciłby uwagi na tę nagonkę.

— Przynajmniej pan zachowuje się jak zawsze. Pańska nienawiść do mnie...

— Nie nienawidzę cię, Potter. Raczej denerwujesz mnie swoją obecnością — przerwał mu, zaczynając iść w głąb korytarza.

Harry jakby ciągnięty na niewidzialnej lince podążył za nim.

— Denerwuję? — zapytał.

— O tak! I to bardzo. Tak bardzo, że czasami mam chęć zamknąć cię w swoich komnatach razem ze sobą i przyzwyczaić się do twojej bytności.

— Dziwna terapia — zaśmiał się Harry.

Nieświadomie przysunął się bliżej, gdy mijali grupę uczniów.

— Według mnie powinna zadziałać — odparł Severus, mrożąc wzrokiem tę sama grupę, która spowodowała, że chłopak prawie się o niego ocierał.

— Czy to dlatego ciągle wymyślał pan szlabany dla mnie?

— Między innymi.

— A dlaczego tak pana denerwuję? — Harry'emu coraz bardziej podobała się ta rozmowa.

Po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu mógł porozmawiać z kimś normalnie, nie będąc nagabywanym do ożenku czy innych tego typu spraw.

— Przypominasz swego ojca. Nie unoś się, Potter, bo znowu polecisz! Obaj dobrze wiemy jaki był. Jednak w tobie widzę też Lily. I chyba to najbardziej mnie denerwuje.

Harry zerknął na niego zdziwiony.

— Kochał pan moja mamę?

— Nie, i dzięki Merlinowi! — zaprzeczył dosyć ostro, zwracając uwagę kolejnych uczniów.

— Nie?

— Tym też mnie denerwujesz, Potter. Czuje się jakbym gadał z papugą.

— Wcale nie musi pan ze mną rozmawiać! — zaperzył się, stając w miejscu.

Severus zatrzymał się krok dalej i odwrócił w jego stronę.

— Potter, zachowuj się jak na twój wiek przystało. Myślałem, że zdołałeś się już przyzwyczaić do moich uwag. Czyżby nerwy puszczały?

O dziwo, Snape nawet nie podniósł na niego głosu. Obrócił się do niego plecami i znów zaczął iść. Harry patrzył na niego ze zmarszczonym czołem.

— Idziesz? Muszę porozmawiać z McGonagall, więc odstraszę łaskawie dla ciebie paru natrętów po drodze.

Chłopak zamrugał nie wierząc, ale podbiegł do mężczyzny. Chwila odpoczynku należy się każdemu. On i tak pewnie będzie musiał zmagać się z natrętami w pokoju wspólnym.

Następnego dnia miał wielka ochotę nie opuszczać łóżka. Dziś było wyjście do Hogsmeade i nie chciał tam iść za żadną cenę. Wczorajszego wieczoru Ron zapytał go wprost czy chce... Lepiej nie mówić w jakim stylu wyglądały prawie oświadczyny Weasleya. Ten jeden chociaż nie chciał przelecieć go na siłę. To, że Ron jest gejem wiedział po akcji z Draco. Przyłapał ich kilka dni po bitwie w raczej wiadomej sytuacji. Wyjaśniło się przynajmniej dlaczego tak sobie skakali wcześniej do gardeł.

Zdziwiło go jednak pytanie, bo przecież widać było, że nic do niego nie czuje, a szaleje za blond Ślizgonem. Dopiero później dowiedział się, że zakłady obejmowały i jego.

A znając Rona...

Miał coraz większą chęć znaleźć tego, który wymyślił te zakłady.

Odpuścił sobie śniadanie i dosyć dobitnie odmówił Seamusowi i Deanowi udziału w wypadzie. Jego wrzask słychać było nawet w pokoju wspólnym.

Chyba Snape miał rację. Puszczają mu nerwy.

O dziesiątej zamek opustoszał ze starszych roczników i zdecydował się opuścić dormitorium.

— Potter! Za mną!

Aż podskoczył, wychodząc przez dziurę za portretem Grubej Damy i słysząc Snape'a. Stał na początku korytarza ze skrzyżowanymi rękami na piersi i czekał.

— Eee...

— Muszę się powtarzać? — warknął ostro na niego i więcej nie czekał.

Harry rozejrzał się po korytarzu. Młodsi uczniowie podpierali ściany ze strachu, patrząc w ślad za oddalającym się profesorem. Nie mając innego wyboru ruszył za nim, zastanawiając się, czego chciał od niego Snape. Na początku myślał, że może dyrektorka go wzywa, ale nie wiedział po co. Jednak, gdy schodzili coraz niżej, zaczął nabierać podejrzeń.

— Dokąd idziemy, profesorze?

— A jak ci się wydaje? — odpowiedział pytaniem, otwierając przed nim bardzo znajome drzwi. — Zapraszam — dodał ironicznie.

Harry zastanawiał się, czy jad Nagini jednak nie poczynił jakiś spustoszeń w szarych komórkach Snape'a. Wszedł do gabinetu i zamarł.

— Siadaj! — Wręcz rozkaz pchnął go ku stolikowi zastawionego jedzeniem. — Nie mam zamiaru zbierać cię gdzieś w jakimś korytarzu, bo idioci nie pozwalają ci nawet spokojnie zjeść.

W tej samej chwili żołądek Harry'ego ogłosił swoje prawa. Chłopakowi nie pozostało nic innego jak usiąść i zacząć jeść. Ku jego zdziwieniu Snape także się przysiadł.

— Co planujesz na dzisiaj? — zaczął nagle rozmowę profesor, podając mu dzbanek z herbatą.

— Jeszcze nie wiem. Normalnie poszedłbym do wioski, ale teraz...

— Jeśli chcesz możesz iść ze mną. I tak muszę iść po kilka składników.

Harry nie zdołał ukryć uśmiechu, słysząc tę propozycję.

— Czyżby zapraszał mnie pan na randkę?

Severus zmrużył oczy, ale z jego ust nie schodził sarkastyczny uśmieszek.

— A co jeśli tak?

— A nie zaciągniesz mnie w ciemny zaułek i nie odbierzesz mojej cennej cnoty?

Po raz pierwszy nie czuł się przytłoczony, pewnie dlatego, że sam zaczął.

— Nie mogę obiecać. Nigdy nic nie wiadomo — odparł Snape, podejmując dziwną grę chłopaka.

— Myślę, że tego w zakładach nie brano pod uwagę. — Sięgnął po kanapkę i zlizał z jej krawędzi majonez, obserwując jednocześnie profesora.

Nie drgnął, gdy nagle dłoń skierowała się w stronę jego twarzy. Chłodny opuszek starł coś z kącika ust Harry'ego, a następnie odrobina białego kremu została zlizana powoli z długiego palca mężczyzny.

Harry przełknął głośno, omal nie dławiąc się kęsem kanapki, którą z wrażenia ugryzł. Jednak nie byłby Gryfonem, gdyby oddał plac walkowerem. Powoli wziął jedną z maleńkich kiełbasek wiedeńskich i zamoczył w majonezie. Wzrok Snape'a nie odrywał się od jego dłoni. Z uśmieszkiem zwycięstwa zaczął bawić się białą masą na szczycie jego śniadania. Wiercenie się profesora było wyraźnym znakiem, że nie za wygodnie siedzi się mu w fotelu.

— Potter! — warknął nagle ostro, ale zaraz chrząknął i obniżył ton: — Harry...

Szok widoczny na twarzy chłopaka minimalnie oburzył Severusa.

— Przestań! Przecież wiem jak masz na imię. To chyba nic strasznego użyć go, gdy w ten sposób zachowujesz się przy stole.

— To pan zaczął — sapnął, ale w jego głosie słychać było rozbawienie.

— Jakież to gryfońskie. Najlepiej zwalić winę na Ślizgona.

Severus przysunął fotel bliżej i znów sięgnął w stronę ust chłopaka. Ten jednak złapał go za dłoń.

Jakby to miało powstrzymać mężczyznę. Oparł ramię o oparcie fotela, blokując w ten sposób także rękę chłopaka i pochylił się bliżej jego twarzy.

Harry czekał. Po raz pierwszy był ciekaw tego, co się stanie. Nie bał się, nie był przerażony, ani obrzydzony, jak często się zdarzało, gdy ktoś coś próbował zrobić na siłę.

Gorący i miękki język dotknął jego ust z delikatnością równą muśnięciu motyla. Gdy chłopak nie wykazał żadnych oznak sprzeciwu, Severus zachęcił go do działania, przesuwając językiem po całej dolnej wardze. Jęk z uchyleniem ust, a także przyciągnięcie i to bardzo zachłanne przez chłopaka, zakończyło się pocałunkiem.

Dłuższą chwilę trwało zanim odetchnęli. Harry mocno zarumieniony, a Severus ze swoimi ironicznym uśmieszkiem, wyprostowali się w swoich fotelach.

— Myślę, że możemy iść do Hogsmeade — odpowiedział Harry, wstając i biorąc jeszcze jedną kiełbaskę. — Skoro mamy zdążyć na obiad, to lepiej się pośpieszmy... Severusie.

Takiego szoku jaki wywołali podczas obiadu chyba jeszcze nie było. Oczywiście spóźnili się na niego, gdyż starali się uciec dziennikarzom i jednocześnie zrobić zakupy. Już na samym początku Harry znikł Severusowi z oczu, tłumacząc się, że z nim raczej narobią chaosu w aptece, ale obiecał, że będzie w pobliżu.

Większość uczniów już opuściło wioskę, by wrócić na posiłek do zamku i nie widzieli akcji pod Zonkiem, gdzie w końcu prasa dopadła swoją ofiarę.

— Panie Potter, czy znalazł pan swoja wybrankę? — Rita Skeeter już zadawała pytania, choć znajdował się od niej dobre trzy metry.

Pojawienie się Snape'a spowodowało grobową ciszę. Jego mroczny urok działał doskonale i na dorosłych. Nie musiał nawet nic mówić, by zrobili mu przejście.

Wyciągnął rękę w stronę Harry'ego, którą ten szybko ujął. Został lekko pociągnięty w stronę Severusa i wyprowadzony z motłochu.

Motłochu, który stał jak spetryfikowany.

Takie samo było wejście do Wielkiej Sali, gdy Harry wparadował ramię w ramie z Mistrzem Eliksirów i szeptał coś do jego ucha, chwilę przed pójściem do swego stołu.

Cisza została nagle przerwana przez radosny pisk Luny, który rozszedł się po całej sali.

— WYGRAŁAM!

Koniec.


	3. Chapter 3

Podchody Dodatek Specjalny

Beta: PersianWitch :*

— Severusie, mógłbyś się w końcu przyznać.

— Nie mam do czego.

— Ron i Draco wszystko mi powiedzieli.

Severus uniósł brew, ale nic nie powiedział.

— Czyli to prawda? To ty podsunąłeś Draco pomysł z tańcem na rurze?

Harry uśmiechnął się szczerze. Teraz, kilka tygodni po całej aferze z jego wybranką, wspominał to nawet z humorem.

— Nie proponowałem mu żadnego tańca na rurze, lecz taniec erotyczny, a to duża różnica.

— Nie dla mnie.

— Żeby znać różnicę, trzeba wiedzieć o czym się mówi.

Harry parsknął śmiechem, mimo że starał się powstrzymać.

— Co cię tak śmieszy? — zapytał spokojnie Severus.

— Pomyślałem, że już biegnę, lecę, pędzę do jakiegoś przybytku nieprzyzwoitości , żeby to zobaczyć.

Severus odwrócił się do niego plecami i zapatrzył w kominek.

— Nie musisz.

Harry'emu zdawało się, że się przesłyszał. Czy Severus mu właśnie coś zaproponował, czy tylko on miał takie dwuznaczne skojarzenie?

Przesiadywanie u profesora po zajęciach weszło im mu w nawyk, a Severus też się już do tego przyzwyczaił. Nadal do niczego poważnego nie doszło, ale obaj wiedzieli, że to tylko kwestia czasu.

— Słucham? — zapytał, gdy przedłużająca się cisza zaczęła grać mu na nerwach.

Jak za dotknięciem różdżki, a ponieważ przebywał w świecie magii, to tak zapewne było, pokój zatonął z mroku. Chwilę potem pojawiły się świece. Kilka, dosłownie sześć czy osiem sztuk, stojących pomiędzy nim a Severusem.

Nie wiadomo skąd napłynęła muzyka. Mroczna, powolna, ale z mocnym rytmem. Severus obrócił się powoli. Jego, zwykle blade, policzki były delikatnie zarumienione. Ciało wyginało się w rytm muzyki, a smukłe dłonie krążyły po ciele, muskając je opuszkami palców. Harry otworzył szeroko oczy. Przełknął i patrzył zahipnotyzowany na spektakl, który właśnie dawał mu Snape.

Jedna z dłoni mężczyzny sięgnęła do kołnierzyka, od którego zaczynał się długi, biegnący do samej ziemi, rząd czarnych guzików. Chłopak nie wiedział, jak mistrz eliksirów to robił, ale guziki poddawały się łatwo, jakby tylko czekając na dotyk tych palców. Szata zsunęła się po ramionach, zatrzymując na łokciach, a Harry znów przełknął, poprawiając się w fotelu, bo Severus ubrał ją z powrotem i obrócił do niego plecami.

Dłonie zawędrowały na ramiona, gdy mężczyzna objął się. Powoli zaczęły zsuwać się na dół, zataczając hipnotyzujące kręgi na biodrach i niżej, coraz niżej.

Szata nagle zniknęła z ciała. Osunęła się na podłogę. Dopiero teraz Harry zauważył, że dłonie tak naprawdę podtrzymywały materiał, który zsuwał się coraz niżej. Teraz w całej okazałości ukazała się kolejna część garderoby mistrza eliksirów.

Czarna, aksamitna koszula, odbijała blask świec na każdym zagięciu materiału, przyciągając jeszcze intensywniej wzrok zapatrzonego Gryfona najmniejszym ruchem ciała. Znów Severus stał przodem do niego, ale tym razem o wiele bliżej. Nawet na chwilę nie przestawał tańczyć. Severus nigdy nie był zgrabny, raczej po prostu chudy, ale teraz, w tej koszuli, która układała się na nim nieziemsko, Harry nie mógł oderwać wzroku.

Nagle zatrzymała się w miejscu, gdzie znajdował się sutek. Przez cienki materiał było go wyraźnie widać. Severus by podniecony!

Harry oblizał usta, a profesor w tej samej chwili złapał dolną wargę zębami i mocno się uszczypnął w sutek. Jęk i niekontrolowane poderwanie się bioder Gryfona było reakcją na ten czyn. Snape uśmiechnął się złośliwie, ale nie przestawał. Obszedł fotel, na którym siedział już całkowicie podniecony chłopak i zatrzymał się za nim. Pociągnął go za włosy, nie za mocno, tylko tyle by ten oparł głowę o oparcie i zaczął kolejny taniec. Tym razem jego dłonie tańczyły na ciele chłopaka, wkradając się pod koszulę, trącając twarde sutki, napięte mięśnie. Po chwili, uciekły by masować skórę głowy. Jednocześnie Severus wykorzystywał swój głos i mruczał słowa piosenki wprost do ucha siedzącego.

Gęsia skórka nie schodziła z ciała Pottera. Biodra podrywały się w rytm muzyki i przesunięć dłoni. Nagle Severus liznął jego ucho gorącym językiem.

Tego było już za wiele dla młodego mężczyzny. Doszedł z głośnym jękiem we własne spodnie, nawet nie będąc dotkniętym w tym strategicznym miejscu.

Severus łaskawie pozwolił odpocząć zmęczonemu widowiskiem chłopakowi. Odsunął się od niego i ściszył trochę muzykę.

— Co to było? — wychrypiał w końcu Harry, rzucając na siebie zaklęcie czyszczące.

— To był właśnie taniec erotyczny, panie Potter.

Uśmieszek ironii nie schodził z ust Snape'a.

— To kiedy striptiz? — Nie dał tak łatwo za wygraną Gryfon. — Na razie nie mam porównania, żeby decydować co jest lepsze.

**Koniec Dodatku.**


	4. Chapter 4

Coś Ekstra

Beta: PersianWitch :*

Cichy dźwięk muzyki wypełniał sypialnię. W niewielkim kandelabrze świeciły się tylko trzy świece, ale wystarczały by rozproszyć mroki lochów.

Severus Snape uśmiechnął się ironicznie i zaczął poruszać się w takt wolnej muzyki. W tym słabym świetle płomieni, czarne aksamitne ubranie uwydatniało każdy ruch jego ciała.

Dłonie mistrza eliksirów zaczęły wędrować po jego własnym ciele. Powoli, majestatycznie, dystyngowanie. Rozpoczęły podróż od szyi tuż za uszami, kierując się ku brodzie. Zsunęły się po skórze ku rozpięciu koszuli, by musnąć pierwszy guzik i ... minąć go. A także kolejny i kolejny. Druga dłoń podążyła za pierwszą, lecz zamiast ominąć pierwsze zapięcie, odpięła je. Migoczący płomień musnął kawałek nowo odkrytego skrawka skóry. Obie dłonie zaczęły zajmować się guzikami, choć ich palce raczej drażniły je powoli, krążąc po ich wypukłościach i badając fakturę, zanim przecisnęły je przez wąskie otwory.

Sam Severus obrócił się tyłem i kręcąc mocniej biodrami, otarł się o słupek baldachimu. Zsunął się po nim powoli, by tak samo wrócić do pionu.

Koszula była nareszcie rozpięta i zaczęła się zsuwać z ramion mężczyzny. W pokoju słychać było jedynie szum upadającej na podłogę tkaniny i skwierczenie knota świecy.

Jednak dłonie nie przestały się poruszać.

Błądząc, niby bez celu, po bladej piersi, zawędrowały na brzuch, otaczając szczególną troską pępek i zagłębiając się w nim. Jednak tam były chwilę, najwyżej moment.

Zniżyły się jeszcze bardziej, do zapięcia luźnych, aksamitnych, tak jak koszula, spodni. Tu czekało na nie wyzwanie. Rząd zatrzasków, broniących dostępu do tego co było ukryte pod materiałem.

Biodra szarpnęły się do przodu i Severus obrócił się twarzą do słupa.

Jedna nogę postawił na krawędzi łóżka i otarł się o niego, szarpnięciem rozpinając spodnie. Prawą ręką złapał za słup , nadal mocno ocierając się o niego, przechylił się do tyłu.

Efekt był piorunujący.

Rozporek rozsunął się na boki i wysunął się z niego, niczym wąż, twardy penis Severusa.

Nagłe pukanie zatrzymało mężczyznę w miejscu.

— Severusie, skończ już ćwiczyć i chodźmy na śniadanie!

Koniec.

Tak, jestem złośliwą wróżką :D


End file.
